And So It Ended With Goodbye
by LOLChanny819
Summary: The wind blows through his hair, and he hears her laughter echo through the meadow. He wonders if it's still her laughter, of if she can even laugh at all anymore. And he wonders if she knows he still loves her.


**Disclaimer: As sad as saying this makes me, I'm going to anyway. I don't own Sonny with a Chance.**

**A one shot written by me! Okay, that's all I got to say.**

And So It Ended With Goodbye

_Laughter_, echoing off the trees, blowing through the wind, pounding in his ears. The sound that used to keep his heart beating, but now just pierces through the walls of his mask.

_Whispers,_ a gentle thrumming, more peaceful, but not as beautiful as that laughter. It's a sad kind of beauty, the kind that's filled with soul. But beauty all the same.

_Music_, filling up his stomach, giving it that warm feeling that he used to have every time he saw her. Now it's just a reminder that she's gone.

The blonde boy closes his eyes, trying to shut out the noise. It's silent in the air, but it just makes it worse. It makes the echoes even louder, pounding into him, breaking him even more. _He didn't even know that was possible._

He looks over to the trees in front of him, leaning toward him in a way that's supposed to be comforting. To be honest, he doesn't want comfort right now. _He doesn't know what he wants._

Then he thinks, ignoring the sound of his own beating heart. Because that just reminds him that he's still alive and she isn't. And he knows what he wants. _He wants to be with her._

Briefly, contemplation flickers across his face, replacing the hurt and pain. But he brushes it off. If he killed himself, she would just be disappointed. And that's the last thing he wants. _He wants her to be happy._

The wind rustles his hair, blowing around in the meadow, creating a whistling kind of sound. Gently, he lays himself on the grass, letting the sadness take him with the wind. _It's been so long since he's cried._

The grass shivers and moves in the wind, bending easily to the melody stirring in the air. He wishes he was that flexible. _Then maybe it wouldn't hurt so much to be alone again._

He remembers that he was alone for the longest time. Probably ever since he was a kid. But then she came, with her perky attitude and big brown eyes. _And suddenly, he knew that he didn't want to be alone anymore._

So he tried to get closer, soon realizing that his ego got in the way. It didn't matter; she saw right through it anyway. She knew him better than he knew himself, and that thought had scared him. _Who would've thought that they would've ended up together anyway?_

They had been inseparable in the end. The ultimate couple, the ones everyone knew had a bond too strong to be broken. People used to joke that even death couldn't stop them from loving each other. _If only they had known how right they were._

The sun shone down on his still form, causing his eyes to flutter open, taking in his surroundings again. Lately, that was the last thing he wanted to do. _How inappropriate it seemed that the sun still shone when she was gone._

Chad stared helplessly at the beaming sun, a reminder of her smile. He heard her laughter echo again throughout his mind, and shut his eyes tightly. To most, it looked like he was looking for a shooting star to wish on. _But no, he'd rather wish on the sun._

He left his eyes closed for a long time, listening to the wind blow around in the air, carrying his favorite and least favorite tune. The bittersweet tune of mystery. _It's the only thing he knows how to listen to now._

And as he listens, he lets the memories come flooding back, wishing he could cry again. He remembers strawberry flavored kisses in the dark, the smell of lavender in her hair as he held her close, the vibrant smell of the sun always in her skin. _And a tear slips down his cheek._

He can't stop now. It's finally there, a rescue of sorts. He thinks about midnight hopes and dreams, cotton candy at the zoo, the smell of grass in their meadow. _He's laying in that meadow right now._

And as the last memory plays in his head, he loses it. It's the moment he told her he loved her. She had smiled at him, sparkles dotting her eyes. _Then again, her eyes always sparkled more than his anyway._

The next night, she had gone to a party at Nico's. Chad had begged her not to go, afraid that she was falling for Nico. They had had their first fight as a couple that night. _It had turned out to be their last, too._

Then he had gotten the call that she was in the hospital, hit by a car and thrown off a cliff from the impact. At least she had been in her car at the time, rather than just standing alone, without a shield to protect her. They said that a passerby had seen the car fly down and called for help. _In the end, that hadn't been enough._

Chad had rushed to the hospital, praying that she would be alright. He loved her, so it just couldn't end like this. No, it wasn't time for her to go yet. _At least, that's what he told himself._

By the time he got to the hospital, she was taking her last breaths. He had seen her chest rise once more, and then stop, never rising again. _That was the moment he knew that his life was over. _

And he regrets their fight. How stupid was he to think that she would cheat on him? She had told him that she loved him. _The last thing she had told him before she left to go to the party had been goodbye._

He wishes he had told her then that he was sorry, but he didn't. Instead, he had just muttered a goodbye, even weaker than hers had been. He really did love her. _He was planning to ask her to move in with him._

The faint beating of his heart wakes him from his thoughts. It alerts him that he's still alive. It tells him that because of that, he still isn't with her. _He wishes it didn't tell him anything._

Chad realized, too late, why you should never leave someone after a fight. Because what if you never got the chance to see them again? And what if you wished you had said something else? Chad hadn't gotten a chance to say anything else. He hadn't gotten to say I love you one last time. _And so it ended with goodbye._

**Wow. Sad enough for you guys? I know I was sad. Alright, tell me what you thought in an awesome review! SMILES!**

**LOL**


End file.
